


blood

by tanmeili



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanmeili/pseuds/tanmeili
Summary: 哈哈





	blood

**Author's Note:**

> 哼哼

周泽楷的性器尺寸绝对不小，硬起来之后尺寸相当可观，卡在叶修的双腿之间，下一秒好像就要直接插入他的后穴之中。

这种现象令叶修觉得相当其妙，事实上，吸血鬼对于性爱的看法相当开明，并不如许多人类一样保守，他们并不羞于谈性，叶修伸手，握住周泽楷的性器，手撸着柱身，想了一下自己曾经看过的做爱方法，伸出舌头，乖乖巧巧地舔舐着男人的下巴。

这一举动让他伸出下位，周泽楷垂着眸，看见叶修长长的、弯弯的睫毛阖动着，乖巧的好像让人可以为所欲为似的。

叶修的手相当柔软而且冰凉，他带着狡黠的笑，手钻进了周泽楷的内裤里，握住鼓鼓囊囊的那一团，手法并不高明，却好像给人施了魔咒似的，让周泽楷的欲望高涨的令人害怕。

周泽楷闭眼，喘息极重，他感觉这与叶修牙齿上的毒液并无关系。

事实上他的样貌长得那么惹眼，并非没有人打过他的主意，他吃过助长性事的药品，可是他一直波澜不惊，他甚至以为自己这辈子不会对任何人抱有这种念头，可是这场意外，居然会……周泽楷亲吻着叶修的耳后，轻轻的。

叶修抬头，舔了舔周泽楷的嘴唇，手上的动作也没有听，伺候着周泽楷的小周，一边轻声地仿佛情人间的喃喃细语：“第一次接吻？”

莫非叶修不是？他压着自己心中突然迸发的不悦，仍旧让叶修看不出来他在想什么。

“是的。”周泽楷这么说，“第一次。”你是第一个，也是最后一个。他知道叶修在血族中的地位举重若轻，也不觉得自己身份低下，他只想着要得到对方，就不会自卑自伤，他想，就去做。他就是这么一个人，就像他想要变强大，那就一点都不怕危险，甘心把自己献祭给一个可能十分危险的血族。“为什么你会这样？”

叶修磨了磨腿，觉得自己也很想要对方的抚慰，正准备让周泽楷也给自己弄弄，边听周泽楷这么说，初时还没懂为什么，可是下一秒，变动了。

他咬了咬牙，放开了周泽楷还没有释放的性器，“你走吧。”

周泽楷：“？”他盯着自己的东西，很是委屈。

叶修把周泽楷当成劫后余生的喜悦，烦躁的拿起了床头的一根烟抽了起来：“我还以为你知道。”他吐出了一个烟圈，嗓子因为情欲而有些沙哑，“看来我果然是一个老古董，现在不比当时……”他低声笑了下，望向周泽楷的眼神是带着一点晚辈的纵容，“我以为你知道吸血鬼吸血之后的副作用是性欲，看来你被叶秋骗了……”周泽楷眼中掠过星光点点，凑上前去将叶修嘴中的烟给拿开，倾身吻住了叶修，“我现在知道了。”

他拉着叶修的手，放在自己的性器上，说：“他现在很想要。”

然后把叶修压在床上，一边亲吻，舌头温柔而充满力量的在叶修嘴中舔吮，细致的扫过牙关，像一件爱极了的食物，舍不得一口吃掉，只能慢慢的细嚼慢咽，可是又不敢错过食物的保质期，必须得在限定的时间内吞入腹中。

他解开叶修的衣服，露出了那具宛如白璧无瑕的身体。

“需要润滑吗？”周泽楷对于男人之间的事情还是了解一二的。

叶修摇头，“进来吧，吸血鬼的身体柔韧性以及自愈能力很好的。”意思是连扩张都不必，闻言，周泽楷也没有忍耐，将自己的龟头抵在叶修的穴口。

他的手垫在叶修的腰下，掐着叶修柔软的臀部让他抬起屁股，叶修两只细白而纤细的腿挂在周泽楷的胳膊上。周泽楷将自己的性器满满的推入叶修的后穴中，肠肉立刻紧紧地缠绕了上来，舍不得周泽楷的性器出去，叶修的里面紧而热，美好的让人宛如置身天堂。周泽楷发出一声窥探，忍耐住自己想要立刻射精的欲望，他知道大部分男人第一次的时候会比较短暂，但是却不愿意让自己在叶修面前出这样的丑，平静了一会儿，他方才抽动了起来，将整根性器完全拔出，又狠狠地插入到最深处，叶修手抓着男人的后背，被摩擦过前列腺这种最能令人高潮的地方，不论是什么样的人或吸血鬼都无法忍耐，他无意识的“嗯嗯啊啊”的叫唤着，是比春药还要更为甜美的助兴药剂。

他感觉周泽楷一只手捏着他的乳头，似乎想看那个乳头中是否能流出汁液，另一只手揉捏着他的臀肉，叶修感觉到有一丝涎水顺着自己的嘴角流了下来，可是周泽楷一边不停地耸动着他的公狗腰，一遍又没有停止在叶修身上作恶的手，。

这张坚固的大床被两个人的动作摇晃的吱呀吱呀，叶修突然间“嗯”了一声，獠牙抵在男人脖颈的一边，在通过后穴高潮，射出了精液之后，牙齿划破了周泽楷的皮肤，感受到了鲜血的味道。

处于性爱高潮状态的吸血鬼所品尝的鲜血，是世界上绝佳的美味，没有任何一个吸血鬼可以抗拒。

周泽楷却仿若没有感受到这细小的疼痛，猛烈地插动了几十下之后，将精液射入叶修的体内，停歇不过几分钟，叶修便感觉到自己体内的某根东西再次硬了起来。

周泽楷附在叶修耳旁问：“继续吗？”他的意识迷迷糊糊的，手指划过男人的头，声音也含糊，但周泽楷还是听到了。

他把叶修抱在怀里，仿若金屋藏娇一样，一下一下，充满了温情地让叶修渡过刚刚高潮后的不应期。

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯嗯


End file.
